


Rien ne se compare à vous

by suisseconfiture



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Break Up, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Post-Break Up, inspired by nothing compares 2 u by sinead o'connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisseconfiture/pseuds/suisseconfiture
Summary: David and Grigor's relationship has always been a bit rocky, until the bump in the road came and David couldn't take it anymore.( follows the lyrics of Nothing Compares 2 U by Sinead O'Connor )





	Rien ne se compare à vous

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow any sort of timeline, so excuse any stupid continuity errors on my part. I hope you lot enjoy reading!

Fifteen days, and when the clock struck eleven at night, seven hours since David left. Grigor stayed in the apartment on his own, only his dog and thoughts to keep him company. The Bulgarian looked a mess, having been out since four in the morning and getting to bed at five; effectively running on four hours of sleep.

Breakfast was taken at the most upscale place he could find online, but he didn't have much of an appetite to begin with. Despite this, he ate everything on his plate.

Grigor trained, the same thing he'd been doing most of the time but the days dragged. What felt like eight at night was only three in the afternoon. He wanted the day to be over. Deciding to repeat last night, the Bulgarian came home and changed with the intent of going out. Just like every evening as well, Grigor also called David- or tried to.

He sat on the edge of the bed and left the phone on speaker, anxious to just hear his voice even if it were just the answering machine. The call only rang twice before David rejected it, going straight to voicemail. Just like every other time.

Listening to him speak, even if it wasn't to him, helped slightly but only for a moment. Grigor contemplated trying to call again, and his finger hovered over his contact, but he pulled it away and shut his cell phone off.

Giving himself a once-over in the mirror, he straightened his shirt up before leaving.

 

 

 

David stood in the middle of the hallway, engaged in a screaming match with Grigor with tensions running exceptionally high. This was slightly different than the other arguments, however, because David initiated it.

With a cup of coffee still in hand, he'd heard from a mutual friend that had been out with Grigor the night before that he was flirting with and kissing a girl at the bar. Reasonably so, David was angry to hear this and waited until he was rested to actually bring it up.

When they started, there was no chance of stopping.

"So, you kiss every girl you meet? Is that okay to you, or is it just a Bulgarian thing?" David asked, voice and pitch raised as to try and project, putting his arms up a bit in a clearly angered gesture.

"I didn't do anything- who even told you that?!" Grigor retorted, almost laughing a bit at how ridiculous it was. It wasn't ridiculous, because he knew he was lying.

"Kevin told me! You and I both know he wouldn't lie- but the thing is; if I did that you would be angry with me! Why can you do it, but if I do, it's wrong?!" The Belgian actually managed a proper yell and, without thinking, threw his coffee cup on the ground. Grigor was shocked because David never got angry like this; let alone break something.

He couldn't think of something to say, at a bit of a loss before taking the worse action he could have.

"Well, why do you care so much?! If it's such a big deal, then leave." He yelled, louder than David, gesturing to the behind him with a point over his own right shoulder.

David's eyes widened, almost looking shocked before it melted down into a mixture of sorrow and pure anger.

"Fine."

The response was flat, devoid of any emotion as he pushed him out of the way with one hand while walking to their bedroom. He mumbled under his breath- 'Je ne peux pas croire que tu.' - a phrase Grigor was all too familiar with.

When David left the room, Grigor was quick to follow, as he realised how stupid and detrimental what he said was.

"Wait- David, you know I didn't mean that." He, once again, kind of laughed, but nervously, as he watched the Belgian start taking his clothing and one suitcase out of the closet.

"Tais-toi. Je ne vous donne pas une chance à nouveau. On est fini. We're done." David shook his head, quickly folding his clothing and putting it in a bit messily. Grigor started to worry a bit, and David didn't even know the worst part of it.

"Come on, we're going to forget this in a week. You don't have to leave." He tried to reason, but that only usually works when your reasoning is good and you're not in the wrong.

" _You_ might forget it, but _I_ won't." The Belgian's speech had grown incredibly flat, having finished putting his clothing in and just anything random he could find. "Tu as probablement couché avec elle aussi."

With the limited French Grigor knew, it made him feel guilty that he insinuated he might have had sex with her.

Because it was true.

"Please- don't leave. We can work this out and I'll be honest."

David paused and stood up straight, folding his arms over his chest as he stared at him.

"You slept with her, didn't you?"

Grigor took a minute, unsure of what to do. Without even thinking, he nodded.

"C'est super. Get out of my way." David let out a slight laugh, a wry smile on his face as he pulled his suitcase off of the bed. Grigor didn't move, instead, he grabbed his arm.

"David, I fucked up. Please give me one more chance." He pleaded with his free hand moving to rest on his shoulder.

The Belgian shoved him out and away from him, walking straight past him with case trailing behind. Grigor followed but he didn't know what to do, just repeating his name and 'please don't leave' until it just became meaningless.

David pulled the apartment key off of the ring, throwing it on the entryway table and opening the door.

"Can we please just talk about this?" Grigor asked, finding the whole ordeal all a bit sudden.

"No, Grigor, we can't. We've tried to talk before but you don't want to fix anything." David started, turning around to face him. "You tell me you care about me, say how much you love me, but you do this. You cheat on me. All I want is to be good enough for you, but I never will be."

"You- you think you're not good enough? It's the fucking opposite. I'm not good enough for you."

"Then why do you treat me like this? These past three months, you've made me cry so many times that I find it hard to sleep sometimes without crying first."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were out partying almost every night. You _never_ asked me if I was okay."

"You never acted-"

"I never acted upset because I have a life to live that doesn't only focus on you. I can't help you, Grigor, you have to help yourself."

David was clearly holding back tears, but his voice and position were unwavering. He fumbled a bit with his jacket zipper before taking a few steps back.

"Just, don't call me, please. I don't want to hear from you."

With that, he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

Grigor stood in his spot, staring ahead in disbelief that what just unfolded really happened.

' _He'll come back_.' He thought, likely to only soothe his own growing anxiety.

 

 

 

_He'll come back_.

 

 

 

Grigor had a change of heart about going out that particular night, turning his car around halfway through the drive and going back home. Changing out of his nice clothes and into one of the shirts David had bought him ages ago along with some random sweatpants. He sat on the couch, the television playing some reality show he could care less about.

His mind was somewhere else entirely. Taking a look over at the dining room table, he only then noticed the flowers in the vase had become withered. Dead petals had fallen onto the polished wood.

Those roses were the last flowers Grigor had given David as a congratulations gift. The Belgian took care of all the flowers they had. Just the sight made him choke up a bit, using his right hand to shield his eyes as he silently tried to calm down.

He wouldn't let himself cry. What happened was entirely caused by his own stupidity. The only person with the right to cry was David, and he'd made him cry countless times.

The person that promised to make him happy was the exact cause of his extreme unhappiness.

All Grigor wanted after the almost sixteen days without David, was David. He wanted him back, more than words could explain.

The Bulgarian moved his hand away before reaching onto the side table, grabbing his phone and pulling up the contacts. It took a minute or so of him blankly staring at the name with a single heart beside it to click, slowly bringing it up to his ear.

He prayed to God that this would be the one time he would pick up.

It rang all the way through until Grigor heard David's voice on the answering machine, pursing his lips tightly as it finished. Then, a short beep.

"David. I- I never realised what I did to you, and I'm so, so sorry. I miss you. I miss you so fucking much. If you get this, just..."

He had to pause for a moment for a deep breath.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to come home. I don't even blame you for not calling me back. Обичам те. I love you so much. I'm always going to be here for you, and if you're willing to give this another try, then I'll be there too." Grigor's voice was soft but had far more emotion in it than he ever had before.

"Искаш да кажеш всичко за мен. I- um... I hope you're doing well and, I'll let you go. Bonne nuit."

Thus, he hung up. His phone rested on his chest, staring up at the ceiling as he processed everything.

 

 

 

Grigor tried for the rest of the month to get himself back on track, focusing on training and maintaining his friendships. They were what got him through his other rough times, as well as his parents.

He frequently confided in his mother on how to deal with his loss and constant longing for what he had.

"This too shall pass, dear." She simply said.

In a way, he had started to try and move on a bit; even if it wasn't working. All the photos of them together except for two were put away, and the few things he left behind were in a box under the bed.

Every day he woke up at five-thirty, got to practice thirty minutes early and went to sleep at around nine-thirty to ten. He'd finally gotten onto a proper schedule and was starting to feel more and more like himself with each passing day.

Some days, he would call David, but never let it go all the way through. Either David hung up, or he did, but it had been over a half a month since he'd heard his answering machine.

When Grigor had finally come to Paris for the Rolex Masters, he took a bit of time to try and enjoy himself in the city after winning his opening match. He took himself out to a nice, more lowkey cafe on the outskirts of the city, enjoying a simple, traditional French meal.

The meal took around an hour, and he was sure to compliment the chef before he left to go back to the hotel. It was a quick drive, and the evening was approaching so he settled in to watch a bit of television before going to bed.

The phone in his room went off; it was the receptionist.

"Mister Dimitrov?" The woman asked.

"Yes?" He sounded a bit questioning, having not expected any visitors or mail that day.

"There's a guest here that says you may want to see him?"

Grigor pursed his lips, briefly thinking who it could be before just shrugging.

"Send him up." He replied and the receptionist said 'okay' before hanging up. Honestly, he was a bit excited to see who it was.

The Bulgarian stayed on the couch, glancing over at the door occasionally and imagining who it could be. Kevin? Roger? Novak? Domi?

Finally, the knock came. It was pretty quiet, not hard at all. That ruled out Kevin and Domi. Grigor got up and walked over, wrapping his fingers around the doorknob before opening it.

David had his gaze to the floor before it trailed up to meet the other's eyes, swallowing back a bit nervously as he almost meekly stood there.

Grigor suddenly was at a loss for words. His lips parted for a moment as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't quite find his speech.

It was the Belgian that broke the silence.

"Do...you think we can give this another try?" David asked with a small smile on his face with a glint of hope in his bright blue eyes. Grigor couldn't help but smile, pulling his hand away from the door to lean down and wrap his arms around the other.

The hug was returned and Grigor pulled him up off the ground, holding him close as they enjoyed their moment. A peppering of kisses was pressed against the top of his head and temple before he planted his feet back onto the ground.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué." He murmured as he pressed another kiss against the blonde's forehead.

David looked up at him, the smile having turned into more of a grin as gave him two pecks on the lips. "I missed you too."


End file.
